Camilla's Birthday
by Drabby
Summary: Corrin and Kanna make special plans for Camilla's birthday...hilarity ensues.


**A/N:**

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen! It has been a long time; perhaps too long I have gone without writing fanfiction. I know my writing may seem poor currently, but I plan on slowly working myself back up on Fanfiction.**

 **I know I'm rather late with the posting of this story, considering Camilla's birthday was two days ago (I'm currently writing this author's note at 12:00 am 12/2/15) but the idea came to me yesterday(12/1/15). This is a short story, mostly because my knowledge on Fire Emblem Fates is rather limited because the game hasn't released yet. So I'm going off on any information I can get from the wiki pages.**

 **I'm using the American names of the characters. P.S. Xander is Marx(Japanese name).**

 **Once again I hope you can forgive my poor writing and hopefully you enjoy this short story.**

* * *

 **Birthday**

Corrin had made sure to wake up extra early today, so he could properly prepare for - in his opinion; one of the most important days of the year. The date was November 30th, his wife's birthday. Corrin knew Camilla wasn't really into giant parties despite her royal standing in the Norhian kingdom. She was truly a humble princess, and if she didn't want to over excess on a birthday celebration Corrin would have no complaints. Either way Corrin himself wasn't very outgoing, he was much more reserved and modest.

Even though Corrin knew the answer to the question he still asked Camilla if she wanted to celebrate with a gathering of sorts. She had kindly replied back with a very predictable 'No'. Creativity wasn't one of Corrin's best attributes so finding a way to celebrate his wife's birthday was troublesome. He refused to have her birthday ignored, he wanted to show his full gratitude and appreciation. Luckily Kanna had conjured up an idea the day before.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Father, I've thought of a way to celebrate mother's birthday." Kanna cheered, a smile of pure joy was plastered on her face.

"Ah, Kanna what do you have in mind?"

Corrin could only guess what kind of diabolical scheme was going through the young girl's head. The Nohr prince could tell she was plotting something that would be _**troublesome.**_ It was something about the look in her eyes behind that wide smile was a mischievous grin. A sigh escaped Corrin's lips, he knew he would have to go through with whatever his daughter had planned.

"We should make Mother a breakfast in bed." Kanna explained, small chuckles escaped her lips as she watched her father's bewildered expression.

Corrin was also pretty bad at cooking, his attempts in the culinary arts usually ended up with a pile of inedible burnt food. He could barely even handle making some scrambled eggs, so cooking was already down the drain in Corrin's eyes.

"It's a good idea...but I'm lacking the culinary department. Putting me in a kitchen would be a giant mistake." The Nohr Prince sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I'll do most of the cooking. I just need you as backup!" Kanna chirped, her whole demeanor was bursting with optimism.

"I'll be sure to try my best then." Corrin placed a hand on Kanna's head and ruffled her lavender locks. A small smile graced his face, "I just hope I don't hold us back."

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

* * *

Now that Corrin was up and wide awake he could sneak off to the kitchen and meet up with Kanna to cook Camilla some breakfast. His first attempt at sliding out of bed was a complete failure. Corrin knew Camilla would subconsciously embrace him during sleep but never did he expect the grip she had to be so... _ **tight.**_ Corrin tried once more to shrug off his lover's arms but to no avail. She had an uncomfortable vice grip on the Nohr Prince,

It took a few minutes for Corrin to actually break free of Camilla's death grip and even after all of the wrestling he had to do she wasn't awake. After quietly putting his clothes on Corrin made a quick dash to the door. However before he left the bedroom, he kissed Camilla's forehead causing the Nohr Princess to elicit a groan. It was no secret among the Nohr royal family; Camilla really wasn't a morning person.

The whole castle was bloodcurdlingly quiet, all that could be heard was the reverberations of Corrin's footsteps. Overall the castle gave off a rather unsettling aura which only made Corrin even more worried to actually help out with cooking in the kitchen. He eventually made it to the kitchen where he was greeted by Kanna.

"Ready to become a master chef father?!" Kanna exclaimed.

"I thought I was supposed to back you up? At any rate we should start, just in case things get out of hand."

* * *

Things were going well Kanna had explained how to handle and cook the eggs. And after a few attempts Corrin was able to crack the eggs with ease, stirring the eggs is where he mainly struggled. He kept on stirring the eggs too fast which ultimately ruined the food. Kanna had given him one more chance to cook the eggs, they couldn't just waste the whole supply in one morning.

" _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Hopefully this batch doesn't come out bad…"_ Corrin pondered as he absentmindedly stirred the eggs, they had started to crackle and spittle. He was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that his eggs were now burning with a large amount of smoke producing from the metal pan he was using.

"Father the eggs are burning!"

"Eh?!" Corrin quickly dropped the pan of burning eggs, he had unknowingly dropped the burning mess on a sack that contained the rest of the unused eggs. The sack was now burning along with the pot, creating a small fire pit of sorts. "Oh crap…"

Knowing that he could barely cook an egg was the least of Corrin's worries now. He had practically woken up half of the inhabitants of the castle, who seemed more than slightly annoyed. It was one of the most embarrassing moments in his whole life.

After putting out the fire Kanna and Corrin had retreated back to the rooming center of the castle. Both were absolutely devastated after all of the trouble they went through, they ended up with a loaf of bread instead of the grand breakfast they had planned out.

"So what do we do now Father?" Kanna was on the verge of tearing up, something Corrin had noted many times before. She was prone to breaking out into full waterworks.

"Hey don't worry about it too much. I'm sure your mother will understand." Corrin gently patted Kanna on the back, giving a reassuring smile.

"You think so?"

"I know she will. At any rate...I suppose we should explain what happened." Corrin grabbed onto the doorknob and opened the door revealing a sleepy looking Camilla. She was wearing a large black shirt and some purple pajama pants.

"Where were you two? And what was all of that commotion about?" Camilla asked with pangs of concern filling her voice.

"Well you see….it's a long story." Corrin said while rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Father practically burnt down half of the kitchen." Kanna said with a light chuckle. Looking back at it, the whole event seemed bizarre and hilarious at the same time.

"It was for a good cause!" Corrin laughed, "We were trying to make a breakfast in bed for you."

"Corrin! Everybody knows you can't cook, not only that you two could've been seriously hurt." When Camilla said everybody she meant _**everybody**_. Xander had to ban Corrin from the kitchen for a year after the last time he tried his hand in the culinary arts. The news had seemingly spread throughout the kingdom, it was something Corrin could never live down.

"Don't remind me." Corrin replied somewhat downtrodden by the reminder. "I know how much you care about us Camilla and I'm sorry that I made you worry on your birthday."

Corrin nudged Kanna who expressed her sorrow, "Sorry mother..."

Camilla glanced at the two and started laughing; Kanna and Corrin stood there completely perplexed at Camilla's sudden mood change. "I just can't stay mad at you two." She brought her husband and daughter into a bear hug.

"But we nearly destroyed the kitchen and failed to make your breakfast in bed." Kanna retorted.

"We can always rebuild the kitchen and I appreciate the thought behind the breakfast and bed idea but I don't need any form of celebration or a present. Knowing you two are safe and well is the best present I could ever ask for." Camilla smiled.

"Aww." Kanna sniffled almost at tears once again, it was the heartfelt moments like this that really got to Kanna. She returned the hug whole heartedly.

"Let's go check up on the kitchen. Hopefully it's not looking too bad or else Xander will have to chase you down Corrin." Camilla joked, her husband was clearly not entertained by the jest.

"I'll go make sure the coast is clear!" Kanna ran ahead of the two lovebirds giving them a few moments of privacy.

"Happy birthday…..I'm sorry you have to deal with such a lackluster husband." Corrin deadpanned.

Camilla placed both of her hands on her husband's shoulder and stared him straight in the eyes "You're a great husband, the best I could ever ask for….I mean it." Camilla wrapped her arms around Corrin's neck and closed the gap between them.

Corrin smiled, "I love you."

Camilla took the initiative and brushed his lips along Corrin's. It was a simple, brief kiss that managed to get Corrin flustered despite him sharing much more intimate moments with Camilla.

"Love you too. Now I think it's time you learn how to make some scrambled eggs, my love." Camilla sauntered towards the kitchen with Corrin in tow.

"I don't think I'll ever live this down….."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well that's all I have for now folks. Hope you were able to find some enjoyment from this story.**

 **I apologize for any grammar and or spelling mistakes that were in the story. I shall edit any of the errors I find.**

 **Cayde-6 logging out...**


End file.
